Silent Falling Rain
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Silent falling rain?” She asked. I nodded. “You don’t know it’s there until you are wrapped up in it." A little Tiva fluffness before the finale.


**WOOT WOOT! NCIS season FINALE tonight. I don't know why I'm excited when I'll have to wait all summer for more, but OhMiGawd. :)**

**Random Tivaness in here, you are warned. I am so sick of all the angst and anger, I thought about writing some FLUFF!!! Ah, the joys of FLUFFY goodness.**

**This is most DEF dedicated to Silent Falling Rain. Honey, you get a story dedicated and named after you. Your penname actually inspired the idea for this story. Feel very very very very special.**

**Disclaimer: I am thinking about going on a diet.  
**

**

* * *

**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Si."

"No is said the same way in every language."

"I win."

"No."

"Mhm."

"That isn't even a language. That's you making noises in your throat."

"I win."

"You don't."

"Yes, I do."

We stared at each other, and she smirked.

"Whatever you are thinking, don't."

"Oh, paybacks a stitch, yes?"

"Bitch. Paybacks a bitch. And what payback? I didn't do anything?"

"I know. It's just fun to see you so afraid." She smirked. I glared at her.

Something smacked the back of my head, and I jumped.

"DiNozzo, David. Can you come back from the kindergarten playground and figure out this case!" Our boss said, and we both jumped.

"We shall finish this later." She whispered to me as we went back to work.

On the way down to Abby's lab later, she turned to me.

"I do." She said.

"No, you can't possibly."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know. You can't."

"So it's not possible because?"

"Because I obviously do."

She rolled her eyes, walking off the elevator. I followed her, stealing a glance at her ass as she walked.

"Hello Abby." She said, and Abby smiled.

"Hey guys. I have not gotten anything off your letter, and the fingerprint is still running. Sorry." She said, and I shrugged.

"It's okay. Me and Ziva have some unfinished business to finish anyway." I said, looking at the woman in question. She glared at me, and Abby giggled.

"What business would that be?" She asked, sitting in her computer chair and rolling it up in between us.

"She thinks she loves me more than I love her." I said, and Abby squealed.

"Aw! You guys! This is so cute!" Abby said, and I glared at her.

"Abby, focus." I said, and she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. It's just, ah. Okay. What again? Who loves who more?" She said, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"He thinks he does." She said, giving me a look.

"Well, duh. It's obvious. Who got their arm broken to prove it?" I asked, and she cringed.

"Yes, and it was pretty stupid." She pointed out.

"Guys." Abby said cautiously. We looked at her. She was watching us closely.

"Yes, Abs?" We said at the same time. Abby jumped a little in her seat.

"You guys are just sooooo cute! Okay, well I think you both tie. I mean, you both love each other a lot, and you can't love someone more than they love you, because your love is shared. Therefore, Tony you can't love Ziva more than she loves you; it would be an unfair love. And vice versa." Abby explained, looking quite pleased with herself.

Ziva huffed, moving over to stand next to me.

"I guess we tie." She said as she patted my stomach, her fingers lingering.

"I think I still win. I love you like, one more speck more than you love me."

"It's a tie Tony!" Abby exclaimed. Then she looked out the door. "Gibbs." She whispered, and Ziva and I split apart and up in front of the plasma.

"Got anything for me Abs?"

--

I looked across the bullpen, catching my partner scratching her scalp. She looked tired and frustrated. All the same, she looked beautiful. Gibbs stood up, shutting off his computer screen and grabbing his SIG.

"I'm going home. Finish your reports, and put them on my desk when you leave." He said, walking out of the squad room and into the elevator. When the elevator shut, I got up from my chair and walked across the bullpen to crouch down in front of my partner's desk. She didn't look at me, her face trained on the screen. I huffed, and she still didn't look. Nonetheless, I could see a smile threatening to break out across her lips. I reached forward to grab her water bottle and she snatched it away, a smirk finally showing.

"What?" She said, not looking at me.

"Nothing." I said, moving behind her. I watched as she typed her report, and corrected her grammar as she went. Finally, she looked up at me.

"Tony, what do you want?" She asked, sounding slightly angry. I shrugged.

"Just wanted to say I love you. More than you will ever know." I whispered, and she laughed.

"I think I know." She said, and I could see her smile in the semi darkness.

"I don't think you do." I said, and she tilted her head to glare at me.

"I don't? Care to explain?" She asked. I smiled.

"My love is like silent falling rain." I said.

Ziva laughed, looking at me funny.

"Silent falling rain?" She asked. I nodded.

"You don't know it's there until you are wrapped up in it. Because you don't hear or see it coming. It's silent falling rain." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head on my shoulder, turning her head to kiss my cheek.

"As cornish as that sounds, it makes perfect sense."

"Corny." I corrected, and she shrugged.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "If your love is silent falling rain, then what is mine?" She asked, teasingly. I smirked.

"You're more like a lightning bolt."

**

* * *

**

**If they seem OOC at all, I'm sorry. But dang, this idea was tooooo good to pass up. I was like, have to do this.**

**Okay, I'm off to stare at the clock until 8, and write some Girl Next Door, so Adios! Leave reviews and pizza. I want pizza. :)**

**-Love, Izzy.**


End file.
